Todo Cambio
by sandykou8723
Summary: Pensamientos de Seiya Kou hacia Serena, es cierto que el amor lo puede todo pero ahora sera dicho caso? Lean y comenten


**TODO CAMBIO**

Este es mi primer sonfic, espero que les guste ya que al escuchar esta canción me recordó mucho a Seiya Kou y lo que siente por Serena..

He de declararme perdidamente enamorada de Seiya Kou, si estoy loca pero por él muajaja

Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero explicar que:

La canción es totalmente del grupo Camila y los personajes son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, también decir que:

**Lo que esta en negritas y subrayado es la canción**

_Lo que esta en cursivas es lo que la narradora esta describiendo_

Lo que se encuentra asi en formato normal es la narración del personaje

"Lo que se encuentra en comillas es lo que el personaje quiere remarcar "

**Lo que esta en negritas es la interacción entre los personajes**

_Algunas historias de amor siempre terminan con él "Y vivieron felices para siempre" o simplemente el joven atractivo de la historia se queda con la protagonista siendo ambos muy felices….Pero que sucedería si en la historia existieran dos caballeros enamorados de la misma persona, que sucedería si no existiera un destino escrito…que sucedería si el amor de la princesa se lo ganara un simple guerrero que después fue convertido en príncipe..Simplemente abría felicidad._

_Esto se lo preguntaba un joven de cabello negro y largo, él chico perfecto para toda mujer, él hombre perfecto con él que todas soñamos alguna vez…. Seiya Kou se encontraba en los jardines del palacio recordando a cierta personita, a cierta mujer por la que algunas sentimos envidia. _

_Esta es su historia:_

**TODO CAMBIO**

Habían pasado varios años desde que llegamos a Kinmoku, ya el planeta se encontraba reconstruido en su totalidad, habíamos dejado de ser Sailors y nos convertimos en príncipes ya que así lo quisimos mis hermanos y yo.

Yaten Kou mi hermano el mas engreído, orgulloso y mas especialito seguía siendo él mismo de siempre, juraba que no extrañaba la Tierra pero yo sabía que no era así

Taiki Kou mi hermano mayor seguía siendo el mismo, inteligente, serio, el más aburrido de los tres pero no se puede hacer gran cosa con él, aunque todos los días se la pasaba estudiando quien sabe qué cosa yo sé perfectamente que sus pensamientos también se iban al planeta Tierra

Yo Seiya Kou el más galán, sexy y el más popular de los tres he de admitir que mis pensamientos también se van al tercer planeta del sistema solar así que esta es mi historia.

Llegamos a la Tierra a buscar a nuestra querida princesa, esa era la misión ya que como saben mi planeta fue atacado por sailor galaxia y nuestra princesa viajo al planeta tierra para buscar ayuda. Como dije esa era la misión pero algo salió mal ya que me desvié por completo de esa dicha misión.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Tokio, fuimos recibidos por millones de fans ya que estábamos en encubierto siendo el popular grupo Three Lights, al separarme de mis hermanos, fastidiado por las fans camine directo a la salida pero cual, fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una niña, bueno no es una niña exactamente pero para mí lo es. Nos cruzamos en el camino, ella iba a despedir a su supuesto novio o más bien su prometido. Al pasar a un lado de ella su resplandor que emitía llamo mi atención y la voltee a ver

Nuestra mirada se cruzo sus ojos, su ternura su calidez es lo que simplemente me obligo a no olvidarme de ella.

**Todo cambio**

**Cuando te vi**

**De blanco y negro a color me convertí**

**Y fue tan fácil**

**Quererte tanto**

**Algo que no imaginaba**

**Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada**

Al paso de los días por obra del destino o casualidad llegamos a estudiar en la misma escuela preparatoria, la verdad jamás me imagine que llegaría a encontrármela, si sé que casi siempre la encontraba en la calle intentando tirarme o como aquella vez que la vi tratando de colarse en la filmación de un programa de televisión donde yo actuaba, pero en la preparatoria podría acercarme mas a ella ya que aun había algo que me atraía. Ella simplemente no sabía quién era yo jajaja tan despistada es que no sabía que trataba con un integrante del grupo Three lights, al parecer no le caía bien ya que en todo momento se la pasaba gritándome y recalcándome que ella tenía novio, claro eso yo lo soportaba me hacia el fuerte aunque por dentro me derrumbaba y moría sin piedad ante ella. En estos momentos ustedes se deben de preguntar de quién demonios hablo? Pues aquí les va la respuesta, se trata de la chica más distraída, torpe y glotona que jamás hayan visto, no le gusta el estudio, siempre llora por todo….pero en el fondo es la mejor mujer de todas. Me hice su amigo, como pude llegar a serlo? Pues simple siempre trataba de acercarme a ella, ya sea invitándola a salir, cuidándola o simplemente como dije: por obra del destino. Ella es mi bombón… mi dulce bombón, así la llame gracias a sus chonguitos, ese peinado nada común en ella, se llama Serena Tsukino pero porque llamarle así si todos le llaman siempre por su nombre, no porque sea feo sino que simplemente creo que decirle bombón me diferencia de todos hasta de su prometido.

**Ooh no Oh no**

**Todo tembló dentro de mi**

**El universo escribió que fueras para mí**

**Y fue tan fácil**

**Quererte tanto**

**Algo que no imaginaba**

**Fui a perderme en tu amor**

**Simplemente pasó**

**Y todo tuyo ya soy**

La mayoría del tiempo estábamos juntos, sin querer nos encontrábamos tal es el caso el día de la filmación en el campamento, el día que se la paso siguiendo a su supuesta hermanita Chibi- chibi, el día que me convertí en su guardaespaldas, cuando entrenamos softbol…simplemente el destino estaba de mi lado.

Ella tenía las esperanzas de que su prometido le escribiera una carta pero jamás la recibió, yo le decía que él se comportaba muy mal con ella, tal vez la engañaba pero lo impresionante y que hizo que me enamorara de ella más fue su seguridad de decirme que su prometido jamás haría semejante cosa.

Si sé que me estoy extendiendo en explicaciones pero simplemente recordar cada momento cada segundo que pasaba con ella hace que me sienta feliz…pero hasta ahí llega todo…hasta ahí llega esa felicidad..

**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**

**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

**Antes que te ame más escucha por favor**

**Dejame decir que**

**Todo te di**

**Y no hay como explicar**

**Pero menos**

**Dudar**

**Simplemente así lo sentí**

**Cuando te vi**

Mi mente no deja de pensar en ella simplemente me enamore sin pensarlo, se que no puede corresponder mis sentimientos ya que tiene su destino escrito, ella es la princesa de la luna y debe de cumplir su misión, ser la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal junto a Endimion o Darien como se llama ese tipo…

Aquí es donde el destino me jugó mal o simplemente no estaba de mi lado, ya que si eso no existiera ella podría estar a mi lado siendo mi novia, siendo parte de mi, ser la persona más importante de mi vida ya que yo por ella daría mi vida entera. Yo sabía que mi vida estaba destinada a servirle a mi princesa pero ahora es diferente ya que al conocerla entendí la verdadera razón de vivir…la verdadera razón de amar….

Amar a Serena Tsukino simplemente Serena, no a la princesa de la luna ni a la futura gobernante de Tokio de cristal nooo simplemente mi dulce bombón

**Me sorprendió todo de ti**

**De blanco y negro a color me convertí**

**Sé que no es fácil**

**Decir TE AMO**

**Yo tampoco lo esperaba**

**Pero así es el amor**

**Simplemente pasó**

**Y todo tuyo ya soy**

A veces simplemente he deseado regresar a la Tierra y cumplir mi amenaza de secuestrarla pero para qué? Para que tener a alguien en contra de su propia voluntad, para que desatar una guerra entre todas las scouts del sistema solar, creo que no es justo.

Sé que me estoy dando por vencido ya que por el amor se debe de hacer hasta lo imposible ya que si no no seria amor.

Cada vez que pienso en ella dejo de estar en mi planeta y voy a la luna junto con ella. Cada vez que me dispongo a dormir mis sueños están con ella, mi último pensamiento de la noche es de ella al igual que el primero de la mañana.

Mis hermanos me dicen ya olvídala pero yo les digo "Nooo"¿Por qué digo eso? Porque los momentos que pase con ella son momentos que el corazón no puede borrar, porque simplemente no estamos hablando de algo que se toma a la ligera, estamos hablando de cosas que son del corazón, cosas que son de suma importancia para mi, momentos maravillosos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo ya que solo asi vuelvo a vivir junto a ella. Ellos intentan que conozca mas chicas pero me estaría mintiendo a mi mismo ya que sé que ella jamás podrá hacerme olvidar a mi bombón.

**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**

**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

**Antes que te ame más escucha por favor**

**Déjame decir que**

**Todo te di**

**Y no hay como explicar**

**Pero menos**

**Dudar**

**Simplemente así lo sentí**

Yo le di todo, mi amistad, mi fidelidad de amigo, jamás la deje sola, no lo digo porque se lo esté reprochando pero simplemente hubiera querido una oportunidad..

Quisiera haberla conocido antes, solo así podría a ver tenido una oportunidad con ella pero no es así. Sé que me estoy asiendo daño pero es imposible tratar de olvidarla, quisiera tenerla aquí en mis brazos, besarla, acariciarla amarla como nadie lo ha hecho…pero jamás sucederá..¿Por qué? Porque ella esta a punto de ser la esposa de Darien Chiba….

Siento que muero, siento que no hay motivo para seguir viviendo.. "¿Por qué demonios me enamore de ti Serena Tsikino? ¿Por qué?"

Sé que tu también me amas, estoy seguro de que siempre sentiste algo mas por mí que una simple amistad, aunque siempre remarcaste la palabra "amigo" sé que no era así pero..Solo porque tu junto con tus amigas lucharon por un futuro es lo que no te deja que seas feliz por completo, porque yo sé que no eres feliz, no se a quien quieres engañar con esa versión barata de mi destino….bagh esto me molesta…

**Cuando te vi**

**Todo cambio**

**Cuando te vi**

Ella se casa en unas horas y yo aquí pensando en ella, creo q debo de comenzar a olvidarla…tratar de buscar mi felicidad aunque no sea con ella, ser feliz por ella ya que si ella es feliz así con eso me basta para serlo yo también…

Mis últimos pensamientos para ti serán el día de hoy, ya que me propongo olvidarte... Serena… mi dulce bombón

**-Seiya! Ya vámonos! gritaban al otro extremo del jardín.- si no te apuras no llegaremos a tiempo a la cena**

**- Ya lo sé! Ya voy no tienes porque ía el joven de cabello obscuro mientras se acercaba al más arrogante de sus hermanos.- eres tan desesperado Yaten que por eso nadie te aguanta**

**- Al menos yo no estoy pensando en tonterías.-lo mira molesto.- ya vámonos quieres?**

**- Adelántate en un momento te ía mirando a la luna.- Serena solo espero que seas feliz mi amado Bombón solo recuerda que te amo como jamás lo había imaginado amar a alguien así..te deseo mucha suerte mi dulce bombón o mejor dicho Neo reina Serena**

Nota de la autora:

Y bien que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mi primer sonfic, espero que no se desilusionen ya que apenas estoy aprendiendo todo esto, espero Reviews .

Por cierto si desean que esta historia tenga continuación solo infórmenme y yo tratare de hacerlo, cualquier comentario de cualquier tipo díganlo serán bienvenidos.

Ahhh y por favor informen a todas sus amigas para que lo lean porfisss

Nos leeremos hasta la próxima.


End file.
